The Giant Disco
by ParasiTeGuesT
Summary: Master Hand left the mansion, and the smashers threw a party in a huge disco. People on high, Crack and who drank to much beers, DJ Olimar and Pikmin, Kids jumping of the walls, idiots and party animals all inhabit this Disco.
1. Crashing the Disco

**Bold= POVS or Author Notes.**

_**Toon Link POV:**_

I was walking into the hallway with all the Smashers after our defeat to Tabuu. We were super happy and we all loved ourselves. We all heard a beep, meaning there was an announcement.

''Hey everybody! I missed my handworld so I am visiting for 2 weeks. I will leave my cousin, Hipster hand with you guys in charge.'' Master hand said on the speaker.

We all seemed to be neutral about the idea, and we saw a hand, like Master Hand, but smaller however much stronger. He had an Apple logo on his palm as well as having had a pair of glasses tattooed across his fingers if he made a fist, and a top hat with an apple logo on top of his hand. He was about 10 feet long, and 3 feet tall not to mention he was 5 feet across.''Hello, I am Hipster Hand.'' He introduced. '' I will be in charge here, as you know.''

'' I would love a party'' Bowser said.

''That's what I wanted'', Hipster hand responded, and we had grins all over our faces.

''Lets organize this party,**this time'' **Zelda said, glaring at Toon link and Olimar.''

''OK. Master Hand told me a bit about you guys, so how about the pikmin go and get the party equipment, while the women and children get the food, the swordsmen clear out the people at the Giant Disco. Wario, Bowser, Ganondorf and Dedede get the drugs and energy drinks Everybody else get ready!'' Hipster Hand boomed.

I didn't really know were to go, but I went with the kids. We went to Smash mart, and we took out the shopping list

-12000 hot dogs

-20 giant hot dogs

-100 bags of breading

-100 bottles of whatever soda or juice you want

-1000 bags of chips

-1000 bottles of pickles

-10000 bottles of cocacola

-500 bags of nuclear mentos for cocacola.

-100 boxes of fried chicken (Don't tell Ike!)

-10 Cakes

-1000 Bottles of Nutella

-1000 Donuts

-1000 plates of Superspice curry

-100 kg of Cuban rice

-100 pots of chicken soup. (Don't tell the pilots)

My so much hot dogs? You will see. Here is a 2000000 Smash coin bank note.

''Is this Hipster guy on crack''? I said.

''Doesn't matter. Lets just get everything and bring it to the van.'' Red said.

''HOOOOWWWW''? Sonic screamed

''PSI, Geniuses. That's why we have Lucas, Ness, and Sonic.'' Samus said.

''icewutudidthar'' Popo said.

Lucas and Ness brought the food to the checkout, and Sonic bought the food, With excactly 0 change. The checkout lady had a ''Somebodies on high'' face. Everybody else helped since Ness and Lucas could only take a little at a time since they were excausted. Samus drove us back to the place, and I brought my all of my clothes since I heard that we were not comin'back. I got to the car with my iTouch, mp3, Sword, Sheild, Noika phone, and the wii, and TV. I got to the car. Ike got there with the keys and we saw Hipster hand pick up a whole bus full of the stuff we needed. He was totally on crack.

''Its been an hour. How much left''? Samus said in a casual but whiney voice.

''We are half way there'' Ike said. Samus groaned.

''Cant we put on music? How about something casual… Mabye Eagles.''

There was no way I was going to listen to that oldie crap. ''How about Skrillex'' I suggested.

''No way. That's crap to. How about Katy Perry?'' Zelda suggested.

About half the people who seemed to care about the music liked the idea.

''How about Justin Bieber'' Peach Suggested.

''NO!'' Me and Red said in union. ''Jynx'' I said.

''Something we all like''? Ike said.

''Dear Pea-'' **(Dear Peach by Nerd Alert)**

''NO, BRO''! Luigi said. Mario smirked.

''Then what about B.o.B''? I suggested

''NO!'' Peach screamed. Everybody seemed to agree on something that al- well most of us liked. We were going to attach my mp3, but…

''Baby, Baby ohhh like Baby baby ohh'' Peaches IPod said/played or whatever.

'' Now greetings to the world! Vice ala one big gongzilla 'longside Skrillex! I sang.

It wasn't long till we were all singing our favorite song, and I heard Mac Miller! Ughggh… I hate his songs. I noticed a vein on Ikes head beginning to bulge, since I was in the front. I prepared for a mad Ike, but he just snatched my mp3, and shuffled through the songs, and he put on beatles. Some still sang their favorite song, so Ike turned on the volume pretty darn high. We all stopped, but Peach didn't. Ness was suffering badly, since he was by Peach, He drained the phone of electricity along with a triunfant smirk. Peach shrieked. I sang a little, since I wasn't the only one who liked the Beatles. We finally arrived.

''Ness, Olimar and Pikmin, Lucas and Lucario can you help me to organize the Disco.''

They did, and I went to the building with my stuff in the box. It was like one main room surrounded by a hall with separate rooms. I put my stuff in one of them and went outside to talk to Red and Pit. But Hipster hand said that he had assigned positions and rules.

He announced Samus or Ike couldn't go on high or get drunk to Monitor the Main room.

Also that peach cooked the food, and that anybody under 21 could not Drink, Get high but could have energy drinks.

He also announced 5 of Me, Lucas and Ness, Nana and Popo, Pit, Red or Roy had to stay outside to do ''our thing''. He let everybody in, but he freezed the ones he called out for the ''our thing''

''The swordsmen encountered Tabuu and his dark army in the Disco, hanging out. They might come back, so we have you do this. The extra stuff is in the bus so you know.

1st, take out the 1500 extra hot dogs and Ice I brought, freeze the hot dogs. The ice wont melt so fast, but every 10 hours they need to be freeze by the blizzard.

2nd, have somebody on the watchtower with binoculuars to watch for anybody approaching.

3rd, When you see enemies coming, put a nuclear mento in the cocacola, place a hot dog in the hole and shake. Hold the hot dog and aim. When aimed, shoot the enemies. They should either get poisoned by the nuclear mento which contaminated the cocacola, or head shotted by the hard frozen hot dog.

4th, to be protected from the contaminated cocacloa, take this pill, throwing a box of antivenom pills.

5th, I have a cannon, that can be loaded with the mega hotdog. Put in 100 gallons of cocacola in it, and put in 50-200 nuclear mentos in, and use it to take down high priority stuff, or large armies.

A tip, prepare these cocadog guns while people come. You will need a lot. They also shoot a mile out, so don't be afraid to use one long range!'' Hipster Hand said

I was speechless. This guy is a genius. Pit, Roy, Lucas and Ness and Red took the first shift and got everything ready. I went there to party. I went there, and it was amazing. The pikmin were playing instruments, and olimar was DJ. Food was on some tables, Ike was feasting over his prized possetion, Fried Chicken, Dedede was on his, Cocaine, with powder all over his face. Lights danced around the room. But most Smashers danced in a circle LIKE WIMPS. They just moved their booties a little *Censored* bit! So I decided to spice up the dance floor and break dance. Some cheered, some clapped. But I wasn't done yet. I did the Robot, and I left the middle. Smashers cheered and clapped, and some whistled.

But in Roys binoculars, he saw something strange…


	2. Cute couples

**Roy's POV:**

I concentrated on something flowing in the river, so I put on the binoculars. It looked very alike to Toon links boat, except a girl was piloting it.

''I see a ship… Excactly like Toon links on the river'' I said seeing the boat

'' I'll go up there'' Pit answered, glaring at the others to busy making fun of catching Marth watching anime.

Pit looked at the ship. He picked up the binoculars and he went closer, and he moved as if he was lying on the floor. He didn't move his wings, but they flowed using the air, so he stayed up without having to move at all. He checked out the boat. He flew back and he gave the binoculars back.

'' The girl on the ship has cat eyes like Toon link, she had pointy ears like Hylians. She probably knows Toon link, since they appear similarly. '' The angel said.

''Ok. I will have them aim in case, and I will go get Toon Link.'' I replied.

He nodded, and getting the hint, stayed above and watched the girl and smiled mischievously. I rolled my eyes and went back down, and got them to aim. I went to the dance floor and it was the most noisy but awesome party. I saw Dedede and Ganondorf stuffing they're faces with some weird powdery stuff and some plant. Ike and Bowser seemed to be arguing, Nana was chatting with Daisy, beer bottles were thrown literally everywhere, Pikmin were rocking out they're instruments, Olimar was on one DJ set, and ROB was fixing the disco ball and a light. I saw Toon link dancing with some other smashers.

''Toon link!''I roared over the noise.

''Yeah'' he said, almost not audible.

''Some girl is piloting you're ship, and she has cat eyes and pointy ear-''

Toon Link dashed out of the room and I followed him, trying to keep up with his pace. He rushed up the ladder into the little doorless balcony. He snatched the binoculars like Ike picking up fried chicken, and looked through them in less then a second, springing out of the balcony, and into the plains, and disappearing into the corn fields. He came back with a girl and they both looked like a couple. However, I was wrong.

''Toon link and that girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' Ness joked.

''First of all, I'm not ''that girl'', I'm Tetra. Second, we are FRIENDS TILL DEATH AND NEVER A COUPLE!'' She said. Toon link cheered, and they cheered some pirate melody. They would actually make a cute couple.

**Toon Link POV:**

I couldn't belive it. I found Tetra. Not to mention, she's grown up quite a bit. We rushed into The Giant Disco. We looked at each other, and smiled mischievously.

''LETS PLAY SCRIBBLENAUTS INFINITY TO INFINITY''! She screamed/said.

''Not before… We snoop In everybodies rooms.'' I grinned even more mischievously.

We started at Dedede's room. It was full of diferent hammers and we wen to the bathroom. It was full of pounds and pounds of cocaine. We smiled and laughed and went to Zeldas and Peaches room. It was disaster. On one side was painted on the wall, Zuko and Katara kissing, as well as on Pictures. It had the scene where Zuko and Katara where in the crystal cave on the blanket. It had red and blue all over the carpeting and ceiling. The other side was the Katara and Aang kiss at the end (yuck), Katara and Aangs kids, and Katara and Aang dancing on the wall. It was full of blue and white.

''Talk about some rivalry'' Tetra said, laughing.

''Yeah. I only watched it once, other then these crazy fans''

We went in the bathroom, and we saw a normal bathroom.

''Something isn't right here'' I said.

''Yeah'' Tetra said.

''Im going to snoop around more anyway.''

My Toon link instincts told me it was the mirror. I removed it revealing a cuboard. I opened it, revealing a note, saying:

_The next clue is where General Iroh would keep his secret keys._

I showed it to Tetra, since she is a big Avatar fan. She went to a tea kettle, saying_ Iroh and Avatar walk in, Moment ruined._

She went to the Zutara bed which had a key , and a clue.

_An alternative to beer_

She looked around and thought for a bit, and saw another door. I played along with her little game and she went to the other door in the room, which was a room full of stuff. It had a cactus. She looked around the cactus and saw a keyhole. It opened something, and I went to see it.

''NO! not yet.'' I backed away at he order and she looked away, and I looked where she looked, and I bearly see her take something. I looked in after she signaled to look, and it was a box full of dildos. I chuckled, and realized she took a dildo without me looking, but it was better for both me and her if I didn't say so.

''Who do you think they belong to''? I said, half laughing, half speaking.

''Probably Zelda, Since she wrote the 2nd clue obiously, and it's in her hand writing.'' Tetra said.

Meanwhile at the dance floor;

**Ike POV:**

''If you think Hipsters stink, you rot!'' I shouted at him.

''Then why don't we show it ourselves!'' Bowser responded.

''Fine. Dance compitition'' I said, knowing I beat him, and that bowser thought he was so good.

''Sure. But for what''?

''How about Samus''? Meta knight said. Samus gave him the worst death glare that mad his eyes turn purple with shock, obviously mad at getting together with Bowser, DEFINATLY NOT me. I am a great guy.

''Sure'' Bowser said grining.

''I will TOTALLY win baybe'' I said, full of confidence.

''Well I would rather date a kid then either of those to.''

''You've never seen him shirtless'' Daisy said even more mischievously

''Yeah Samus.'' I flirted.

''Yeah'' Link grinned

''Do I really have to''? Samus sighed.

'' Yeah'' Marth said.

''Fine. Go ahead Ike'' She sighed, taking it like nothing.

I took of my shirt, revealing my 8 pac abs and my perfect biceps.

''Well… You're not to bad…'' She blushed.

''But still no compitition'' She smirked.

Bowser ran away, maybe even crying from such a hard friendzone, and I took it like nothing, and then she totally caught my surprise.

''But I want to be all yours'' She said, and she kissed me. I smiled and kissed her back.

''Also, I have a present for you. '' She held up some fried chicken. I ate it with pure passion and pleasure.

''Ike, IKE! Are you okay''! Marth said. I snapped back to reality

''Yeah''.

I looked around, making sure I didn't do what I actually did in my dream. Everybody had worried faces on. But my friends, Marth, Link, Meta knight, Roy and Pit who recently came in and Samus had the most worried faces.

''Im fine.'' I said. ''Lets PARTY''.

We all started partying again, With Popo and Nana, Toon link and some girl who would make a good couple and Roy had to leave to do their duties, but Red, Lucas and Ness and Pit got to join the party.


End file.
